hope is our four-letter word
by Wintersia
Summary: Sadar atau tidak, mereka menggantungkan harapan pada ranting takdir yang nyaris patah. — Aomine, Kise. For #BiWeeklyPrompt3 challenge.


**disclaimer**: i don't own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.

**warning**: AU, OOC, non blood-related sibling!aokisekuro.

mungkin akan sedikit nista. /sungkem/

ini entri untuk mengikuti challenge #BiWeeklyPrompt3 dari Asha D

* * *

><p>・<p>

・

**enjoy**

・

・

* * *

><p>Malam itu langit tidak kesepian, puluhan—tidak, ratusan bahkan ribuan bintang menjadi temannya untuk bercengkerama dengan riang, pun rembulan ikut menyemarakkan suasana dengan sinarnya yang berpendar keperakan. Sekelompok bintang di bagian lain berbisik satu-sama lain, rupanya malam ini ada objek yang menarik, eh?<p>

_Hei, di sudut bumi yang itu, ada yang sedang mengamati kita._

Adalah pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang terlampau cerah—sewarna dengan matahari saat sedang terik-teriknya—duduk dengan kedua kaki berselonjor dan sebelah tangan yang terangkat—seolah-olah sedang menangkap bintang-bintang di atas sana—dan jari-jemarinya naik turun secara bergantian. Begitu terus berulang-ulang.

Ryouta Kise namanya.

"Haahh~ Berapa banyak lagi bintang yang harus kuhitung sebelum menginjak pukul 12 tepat-_ssu_?"

Suara berikutnya datang dari pemuda yang lain, kali ini berambut biru tua, dan ia langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah pemuda pirang. "Kau sendiri kurang kerjaan. Menghitung bintang, heh, yang begitu cuma buang-buang waktu saja." Kemudian Aomine—pemuda yang berambut biru tua, menguap dengan gaya malasnya seperti biasa, memang dia juga sedang mengantuk sih.

"Aominecchi enggak asyik-_ssu_! Aku 'kan begini karena mau menunggu bintang pertamaku muncul!"

"Bintang pertama, heh?"

Kise mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat.

"Katanya, bintang pertama yang kita lihat di malam tahun baru setelah lewat pukul 12 dapat mengabulkan harapan dan keinginan kita loh!"

"Bodoh. Dan kau percaya?"

"_Hidoi_-_ssu_! Ya, aku percaya saja! Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya!"

"Oh. Itu." Aomine menguap sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil posisi berbaring yang nyaman. "Yang namanya apa itu… emmm, renovasi?"

"Resolusi, Aominecchi!"

"Ya, terserah kau saja lah." Aomine menengok ke belakang sebentar sebelum menempatkan kedua tangan sebagai penyangga kepalanya saat bersentuhan dengan lantai.

"Memangnya Aominecchi enggak punya resolusi, apa?"

Aomine memejamkan matanya dan berkata, "Punya pun tidak mungkin akan kuteriakkan keras-keras, apalagi kalau sampai kedengaran olehmu."

"Pelit!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya sebagai tanda protes dan menyahut lagi, "Kutebak, paling keinginanmu tidak jauh-jauh dari hal-hal mesum!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Ah, sudah pukul 12 tepat!"

Di detik pertama kelopak matanya ia buka, sebuah bintang kecil dengan sinar yang agak redup menjadi saksi yang mengiringi setiap kata-kata yang dibisikkan Kise dengan penuh pengharapan.

Aomine pun masih terjaga rupanya. Kise mencuri pandang ke bagian dalam rumah, pandangannya terbentur figur sosok berambut biru muda yang telah lebih dulu terlelap dengan wajah damainya.

"Selamat tahun baru Aominecchi, Kurokocchi."

* * *

><p>Kise ingat betul ia mengucapkannya lima bulan lalu—lewat tiga minggu satu hari duapuluh jam, jika ingin lebih spesifik. Bukan, bukannya Kise benar-benar menghitungnya atau apa. Katakanlah kemampuannya mengingat sesuatu melebihi batas rata-rata yang dicapai orang biasa. Terlebih lagi jika sesuatu itu mengusung nama seorang Kuroko.<p>

Nama itu lah yang menjadi alasan dari derap langkah yang membentuk rima tak beraturan di sepanjang koridor dengan nuansa serba putih. Dua pemuda menelusuri rute yang sudah dihafal tanpa sempat menyadari, melawan rasa gundah yang semakin menekan sampai ke titik dasar, diperparah dengan aroma dalam ruangan yang terlampau khas.

Kemudian asa itu mendesak mereka lebih keras, mana kala figur dengan rambut sebiru langit yang cerah dan tak berawan tertangkap oleh penglihatan mereka, namun tenggelam dalam hijaunya jubah yang dikenakkan oleh sekelompok orang dalam tim yang bertugas untuk menangani pemuda berambut biru muda.

Hari itu, angin menjadi lebih gencar untuk menggoda kelopak semanggi yang paling kecil.

* * *

><p>"Percayalah padaku, Aominecchi."<p>

Khawatir, resah, sama sekali tidak bisa berpikiran jernih. Daiki Aomine menurunkan tangan yang telah ia pakai untuk meninju tembok rumah sakit. Rasa sakitnya kalah dengan apa yang ia rasakan di dadanya—hatinya. Suara Kise membuat sedikit percikan harapan mulai merayap di sepasang mata _royal blue_ itu.

Ryouta Kise, dengan senyuman yang ia usahakan agar tidak terlihat gentar, berkata, "Alex-sensei pun takkan menolak jika kita benar-benar menginginkannya."

Tentu saja Aomine pun menginginkannya. Tetapi hati kecilnya mulai terus-terusan melontarkan pertanyaan. _Akan memakan waktu berapa lama? Bagaimana dengan urusan finansialnya? _

"Aku tahu," ujar Kise perlahan. "Aominecchi… saat ini kita bisa bersyukur karena Kurokocchi berhasil melewatinya. Tapi," pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berujar, "bagaimana dengan serangan-serangan selanjutnya? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika Kurokocchi terus berada di bawah pengawasan mereka? Soal biaya, kita bisa mengusahakannya. Lagipula, aku seorang model, ingat?"

Optimisme itu terselip di setiap kata-katanya, dan Aomine merasa kecil karenanya. Ia mengutuk selembar ragu yang sempat-sempatnya mengisi pikirannya, wajar saja karena situasi dan kondisilah yang menyebabkan Aomine jadi sekalut ini.

Namun kali ini Daiki Aomine memutuskan bahwa egonya, adalah pemenangnya.

_Kau sudah mantap 'kan, Kise?_

Walau tidak terucap dengan lugas, tetapi Kise mengerti. "Resolusiku, ingat, Aominecchi? Aku akan berusaha agar Kurokocchi bisa kembali dan tersenyum pada kita lagi."

_Kalau begitu… aku juga… boleh, 'kan?_

_Ya. Aku 'kan sudah berjanji kalau kita akan terus bersama._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayou<em>, Kurokocchi~"

Bahkan garis yang spontan melengkung di bibir tipisnya acapkali Kise memanggil nama itu pun sudah sirna, diburamkan oleh presensi kabel-kabel yang tidak terlalu Kise pahami, hanya ia tahu kalau mereka sangat menunjang laju napas Kuroko.

Aneh, ruangan itu terlalu dingin. Pijakan kaki Kise tidak semantap miliknya di atas lantai studio tempat ia biasa mengekspresikan dirinya sebagai model. Melihat keadaan Kuroko saat ini membuatnya ingin… terjatuh.

Jadi ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada rangkaian bunga matahari yang nantinya akan ia pindahkan ke dalam vas, berharap itu cukup untuk menjadi topangannya saat ini.

Sebab Kise tahu benar apa yang diselipkan dalam doa-doanya saat terbangun di awal hari.

Sebab Kise tahu benar apa yang dibisikkan Aomine di malam transisi bulan Desember dengan bulan Januari.

Sebab Kise tahu benar apa yang ia catat dalam nomor pertama sesuatu yang ia sebut resolusi.

* * *

><p>Mata itu lelah.<p>

Aomine dapat mengetahuinya hanya dengan satu kali lirikan. Berniat untuk bertanya, tetapi yang spontan keluar dari lisannya adalah, "Tumben kau tidak memesan kopi."

Kise, dengan _vanilla milkshake_ yang tersaji di hadapannya hanya menarik sudut bibirnya dan menjawab dengan santai, "Sepertinya asam lambungku mulai sering kambuh-_ssu_."

_Oh_. Tetapi yang Aomine simpulkan di dalam batinnya adalah : _Tetsu_.

"Kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu, Aominecchi?"

Sebenarnya Aomine malas untuk memesan, jadilah secangkir _cappuccino_ hangat menjadi pilihannya. Setidaknya itulah yang terlintas di matanya pertama kali saat ia melihat daftar menu.

"Che. Mengabaikan jadwal makanmu seperti itu. Kau terlalu sibuk, Kise." Gerutuan Aomine terputus ketika pesanannya datang. "Atau sok sibuk."

Aomine mengharapkan sesuatu yang bernada protes, yang khas Kise, sebagai balasan. Namun, bukan itu yang ia dapatkan.

"Kurokocchi 'kan… punya jadwal operasi lagi minggu depan."

Keterkejutan itu menyerang Aomine dengan telak.

Resah. Ditatapnya buih-buih berwarna putih semi cokelat muda—lebih muda dari cairan yang dikelilinginya—dengan benak yang dipenuhi benang imajiner tak tertata.

"Kalau demi Kurokocchi, aku mau melakukan apa saja-_ssu_."

_Kau juga 'kan, Aominecchi?_

Kise bertanya, dan ia rasa jawabannya tak perlu diberikan oleh Aomine.

* * *

><p>Aomine ingin mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia menangis.<p>

Namun ketika ia melakukannya, ingatannya langsung terarah ke masa ketika ia hidup dan tumbuh bersama warna-warna pelangi yang menakjubkan.

Adalah sebuah rumah mungil nan indah yang ditinggali enam orang bocah laki-laki dengan warna-warna rambut yang tidak biasa, namun secara tidak langsung menjadi keunikan mereka. Bertujuh, sebenarnya, bersama pria paruh baya bernama Shuuzou Nijimura yang begitu besar kemurahan hatinya, dengan tulus memberikan mereka makanan dan tempat tinggal.

Nijimura adalah pria yang lumayan berkecukupan namun kesepian. Dan dia sukses menjadi figur seorang ayah dan kakak untuk keenam bocah itu. Mengajari mereka tentang mengapa dan untuk apa mereka dilahirkan ke dunia. Bahkan menjadi akar dari kecintaan enam orang bocah itu terhadap basket.

Kedamaian seperti itu tidak berlangsung lama, setelah Nijimura dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa akibat penyakit yang dideritanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi terbukanya celah perubahan, karena memang itulah yang akhirnya terjadi pada mereka. Berubah.

Akashi dengan bermodalkan mental dan determinasi yang absolut nan kuat, memilih untuk pergi. Mencari sayapnya sendiri, meniti angkasa yang lebih luas dibandingkan angkasa di atap sebuah rumah yang dihuni enam orang. Murasakibara pun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengacungkan tangan ketika Akashi memberikan penawaran untuk ikut serta, dengan berlatar teriakan protes, tatapan bingung, dan kekecewaan yang datang dari empat pasang mata yang lain.

Dua tahun kemudian, Midorima mengikuti jejak mereka. Sebuah keluarga yang menyandang marga Takao ingin mengadopsinya, dan itu semua atas permintaan khusus putra sulung mereka yang merupakan sahabat baik Midorima.

Kise sempat menyuarakan kefrustasiannya sekali, dan Kuroko mengurung diri selama hampir delapan jam. Aomine menggeram marah sambil men_dribble_ bola basketnya dengan kasar, memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_ dengan emosional, sampai Kise dan Kuroko menemukannya. Mengatakan bahwa mereka juga merasakan lukanya. Dan setelah itu mereka sama-sama mengakui bahwa mereka harus, dan akan selalu bersama.

Ya, sedikit banyak Aomine mengerti mengapa saat-saat itulah yang datang menyambangi pikirannya.

Karena, saat itu Aomine menangis, tetapi menangis dengan caranya sendiri.

Namun mengingat masa-masa mencecap pahit dan manis bersama generasi warna-warni itu memudahkannya memutar balik kilas masa lalu yang lebih jauh, jauh dan semakin abu-abu adanya.

Ia benar-benar ingin menelusuri kembali fragmen ingatan yang merekam tangisannya terakhir kali, semenjak tiga hari lalu, ketika Aomine menjadi penonton di mana air mata diluruhkan oleh orang-orang berbaju hitam untuk teman satu SMPnya yang telah lebih dulu berpulang. Di mana bisikan "ini yang terbaik untuknya", "obat-obat itu hanya menyiksanya lebih lama", dan "lihat, sekarang dia tertidur dengan senyuman bahagia" menampar Aomine dengan keras.

Dan garis ingatan tentang tetes air mata nyata yang terakhir kali ia tumpahkan menunjuk pada tangis khas bocah di saat ia terjatuh dan melukai kepalanya, di latihan basket pertamanya bersama Nijimura.

Saat itu ia merasa paling manusiawi, karena sekarang, keberadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia tanpa hati.

Kali ini, Daiki Aomine memutuskan, yang bisa mengalahkannya hanya ia seorang. Bahkan tidak untuk egonya.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Tetsu."

* * *

><p>Jarum jam terus berputar, sekaligus menandai sudah berapa lama kedua sosok berbeda warna rambut itu saling menarik ulur pita suara.<p>

Kise berkali-kali meneriakkan bahwa Aomine egois. Aomine mengirimkan Kise tatapan tajam dengan kemarahan yang nyata terlukis.

"Kau hanya belum mengerti!"

"Apa tidak lebih pantas jika perkataan itu kutujukan padamu, Aominecchi? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau berani mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu!"

Aomine harus menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinju yang ia tahan sedari tadi ke wajah Kise. Tinjunya biasa ia hadiahkan untuk berandalan sekolah yang suka mencari keributan macam Haizaki, dan Kise jelas bukan termasuk di antaranya. Kise adalah keluarganya, dan Aomine tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti keluarganya. Seperti ia menginginkan untuk tidak menyakiti Kuroko. Karena itu, jalan inilah yang Aomine tempuh.

"Hampir setengah tahun, Kise."

"_Baru_ hampir setengah tahun, Aominecchi, dan kau sudah ingin menyerah?"

Seolah-olah tersulut, gejolak kemarahan Aomine membesar, sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau kepalan tinjunya semakin menguat, pilar pertahanan dirinya runtuh, menyisakan sebuah teriakan yang lebih tinggi beberapa oktaf dari teriakan sebelumnya.

"TETSU INGIN BEBAS!"

Jarum jam menjadi saksi bagaimana seorang Kise terhenti.

* * *

><p>Kise tidak menemui Aomine selama berhari-hari.<p>

Pojok ruangan itu menjadi pilihannya untuk melarikan diri. Ya, Kise tidak salah mengakuinya, karena ia benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang pengecut kelas kakap saat ini. Tapi pilunya juga butuh waktu untuk sembuh. Seorang diri, menyadari satu hal.

Ruangan itu berawan kelabu.

"_Cappuccino_."

Tentu saja saat Kise menyebutkan pesanannya, ia langsung teringat kembali dengan Aomine.

Kemudian perasaan marah dan kecewa itu kembali berkecamuk di hatinya. Kise bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan perbuatannya? Kise tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya kematian, apakah pahit atau manis, Kise samasekali tidak memiliki bayangan akan itu. Karenanya Kise tidak ingin Kuroko mencecap rasanya. Kise bukanlah dokter maupun Tuhan, tetapi menyembuhkan Kuroko adalah apa yang paling diinginkannya.

_Jadi yang egois itu Aominecchi, 'kan?_

Kise ingin sekali tertawa sekaligus menangis saat ini. Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya untuk mengisi perut atau sekedar melepas penat bersama Kuroko dan Aomine. Tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali.

_Mana mungkin dia datang_.

* * *

><p>Menjadikan tembok bata merah itu sebagai sandaran, Aomine memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas panjang. Umpatannya hanya bisa ia lakukan di dalam hati. Katanya, <em>si bodoh itu<em>.

_Mana mungkin dia tahu._

* * *

><p>Beberapa toples bening yang terbuat dari kaca, dengan ukuran mungil, kira-kira tingginya hanya mencapai sepuluh senti, dideretkan dengan rapi dalam sebuah kotak berwarna hitam.<p>

Kise menemukan kotak hitam itu di dalam lemari yang menyimpan barang-barang milik Kuroko. Ketika ia kembali ke rumah malam itu, entah mengapa hatinya tergerak untuk mengumpulkan kembali potongan-potongan dari masa kecilnya bersama generasi warna-warni, terutama Aomine dan Kuroko. Pencariannya bermula dari zona kepunyaan Kuroko, yang tidak disangka-sangka lumayan banyak isinya.

Kise mengangkat toples pertama dan langsung melihat apa isinya. Kancing-kancing dengan kombinasi warna merah, hijau, kuning, ungu, dan biru. Ada juga yang berwarna biru dengan sentuhan yang lebih muda. Kise mengerutkan keningnya sebelum mempertanyakan apakah Kuroko mempunyai hobi mengoleksi kancing.

Toples kedua ia angkat, menampilkan isinya yang tidak jauh berbeda. Kumpulan kancing berwarna merah dan ungu, dengan jumlah yang terlihat sama. Yang inipun tidak luput dari rasa heran Kise. Terlebih karena dirasanya isi dari toples yang kedua sengaja dikelompokkan seperti itu.

Begitu juga saat ia mengamati toples ketiga yang berisi kancing hijau dengan beberapa kancing yang berwarna hitam, cokelat, bahkan ada yang berwarna oranye.

Toples terakhir menjerat atensinya dengan lebih intens, tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. Perlahan, Kise mengangkatnya. Meneliti isinya dengan bola matanya yang berwarna emas sebelum impuls menggerakkannya untuk menumpahkan isi toples itu ke atas lantai. Jemarinya meraba permukaan kancing-kancing yang telah berserakan dengan suksesnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, namun ia mencoba untuk tenang dan melanjutkan perburuan kecilnya.

Tetapi walau matanya sudah memindai ke sana kemari dan tangannya sudah bergerak berkali-kali, sampai akhir pun Kise hanya dapat menemukan dua buah kancing biru muda di antara gunungan kancing-kancing yang berwarna biru tua dan kuning tersebut.

"E-Eh? Kok…"

Kise meraba bagian wajahnya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman akibat sesuatu yang seenaknya bergulir di sana.

"… tiba-tiba… aku menangis?"

Tetesan airmata yang jatuh membentuk pola itu tidak berbohong.

Kise mencengkeram erat dadanya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam kedua kancing biru muda itu. _Sakit_, itulah yang Kise teriakkan dalam hati sebelum ia meneriakkan sederet nama yang entah mengapa terasa begitu pedih, semakin pedih ketika nama itu hanya tertinggal di ujung lidah dan mengenal tepi.

_Aominecchi._

Aomine berteriak, karena Kise mengizinkan dokter terus memasang kabel-kabel itu di sekujur tubuh Kuroko dengan alasan merekalah yang membuat jantungnya tetap berdetak.

Padahal Kuroko semakin tersiksa hari demi hari di bawah pengaruh kabel-kabel itu dengan rasa sakit yang ditanggungnya sendirian.

Aomine berteriak, karena Kise batal mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah penerbangan dengan alasan khawatir tidak punya waktu untuk menjaga Kuroko.

Padahal melihat Kise dengan seragam pilot juga merupakan harapan yang dibisikkan Kuroko saat ia masih cukup kuat untuk terjaga di malam-malam tahun barunya.

Aomine berteriak, karena Kise bersikeras mempertahankan Kuroko agar tetap hidup.

Padahal yang ingin dipertahankan oleh Kuroko adalah senyuman di wajah Kise dan Aomine, meskipun di saat ia meninggalkan mereka nantinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kurokocchi. Maafkan…"

* * *

><p>Lagi, pojok ruangan itu berawan kelabu. Namun kelabunya tidak seangkuh dulu, semenjak ia mulai merindukan sentuhan mentari.<p>

Kali ini bukan lagi _vanilla milkshake_, tetapi _cappuccino_. Dua cangkir _cappuccino_ hangat untuk dua orang pemuda yang belum ingin bersuara. Tapi cepat atau lambat, setidaknya satu orang harus menyeruak keluar dari garis yang tergambar sebagai batas.

"Aku harus belajar untuk melepaskan, _ne_, Aominecchi?"

_Dan aku harus belajar untuk menyokong seseorang yang telah sanggup untuk melepaskan_.

Maka dari itu, dengan mantap Aomine menggariskannya dalam baris paling pertama resolusinya, untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya.

* * *

><p>Kise berdiri setelah selesai meletakkan karangan bunga <em>forget-me-not <em>yang dibawanya di atas pusara yang masih terlihat baru. Biru bunganya mengingatkan Kise akan langit yang cerah, senada dengan warna rambut seseorang yang telah tertidur dengan damainya di dasar alam yang lain.

"Jangan meminta maaf, bodoh."

_Terbaca jelas sekali ya, dari wajahku?_

"Apa Kurokocchi masih bisa melihat kita?"

Jeda sejenak, dan Aomine berucap, "Ya. Hanya saja, kini ia melakukannya dari atas sana."

Jawaban dari Aomine membuat segaris senyuman hambar tergambar di wajah tampan Kise. "Begitu."

Aomine berbalik, membuat Kise terlonjak kaget namun ia tidak kunjung berkata apa-apa. Merasa tidak ada langkah kaki maupun respon berupa suara yang diberikan, Aomine menggerutu sebelum menghadapkan dirinya lagi ke pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Ayo."

Sesederhana itu saja. Dan Ryouta Kise kembali menemukan kepercayaan dirinya untuk kembali melangkah.

Lengkung senyumnya tipis, dan Kise setengah berlari sambil berteriak, "Tunggu, Aominecchi!"

* * *

><p><em>Di dunia yang kejam karena telah mengambilmu dariku ini, aku bersyukur karena masih dapat menemukan rumah.<em>

* * *

><p>"Aominecchi, masih ingat tentang bintang pertama-<em>ssu<em>?"

"Hn." Aomine menjawab singkat sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian bertanya, "Kali ini apa?"

Kise mempercepat langkahnya sampai ia mencapai tempat tepat sejajar dengan Aomine dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan seringai sok misterius.

"Aominecchi akan mendengarnya malam nanti!"

_Aku akan lolos di ujian masuk sekolah penerbangan tahun depan_.

* * *

><p><strong>end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

makasih Asha atas challengenya, saya jadi pengen keluar dari wb hehe maaf kalau enggak sesuai ekspektasi kamu, tapi saya udah berusaha whiw o/

oke jadi judul saya nyomot dari lirik lagu counting stars punya onerepublic, karena pas ngetik juga sempet dengerin lagu itu. dan soal kancing itu... pengen aja masukin soalnya abis nonton hal the movie dan itu anime movie yang bagus. :'3 saya cinta plot twistnya. maafkan saya kalau ini banyak cacatnya. /meluk nijimura/

niatnya mau buat akakuro untuk yang pertama #apa tapi gajadi... terus kapan ya? #ditched

dan halo, chai di sini o/ karena baru pertama kali nyempil di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya ya. komentar dan kritik apapun dengan senang hati saya tunggu di kolom review. terima kasih banyak udah mau baca! :3


End file.
